Red Queen
by Thenchick
Summary: One moment in time changes thousands.


Summary: One moment in time changes thousands.

Couples: Sami/Scott friendship, Chloe/Warren, Sami/Michael

Mentions Jean/Scott and Jean/Logan

-AUish _**Smallville**_ (Lucy wasn't a bad kid and went to the same boarding school that Sami, Oliver, Bruce, along with others went to. When Oliver started dating Lois, he never made the connection to Lucy Lane, his sister Sami's roommate. Because Oliver had Sami, he didn't become a bully in boarding school.)

-AU _**Xmen: The Last Stand**_ (No moping for Scott, Logan left, and a friendship of Cyclops and Rogue.)

-AUish _**General Hospital**_ (Michael was never arrested, he never met Abby and he is 24. Dante, Lucky, Lulu and Michael are the same age. Sami and Michael were best friends before dating. When the prologue occurs, they had a fight. Lucky never had a son so Luke never left. Morgan and Molly are both 18, with Kristina being 23.), AUish _**One Life to Live**_ (Star is 24 and lives in Port Charles. She works at Crimson and is one of Sami's best friends. She never had baby Hope and it was an amicable breakup with Cole.)

-_**Gossip Girl**_ (Jenny never helped out with Eleanor Waldorf and never met Agnes. She never left the city and stayed at Constance.)

-AU _**Harry Potter**_ (The Dursley's came to the U.S. with baby harry and were killed. Harry wound up being adopted and grew up loved surrounded by Mafia. No Hogwarts for Harry.)

-AU_** Charmed**_ (Prue, Piper and Phoebe went to Sami's boarding school. Paige grew up with her sisters and they all had magic to begin with. So when Harry shows magic, he learns from them.)

Prologue

The day after Jean's death Scott instead of moping he went into the city and to a bar. He was in the process of drinking his sorrows when a pretty girl sat down next to him.

"I'll have what he's having," she told the bartender.

Over the next couple hours Scott and the girl, Sami, drank nonstop. When the bar closed they headed back to her place where they slept together while completely drunk.

"You're not freaked?" Warren Worthington the third asked surprised at his best friend Oliver Queen.

"A little surprised, but no not freaked. I'm glad you decided to not take the cure, Warren." Oliver stated, as he watched Warren's wings.

"I knew I should've listened to your sister in school."

"What? Sami knew?" Oliver said surprised.

"Yea, she caught me flying around one night." Warren said.

"Huh, I can't believe she didn't say anything."

"I asked her not to tell anyone. Where is Sami anyway?"

"New York."

"Ah, Sami's probably some successful fashion designer." Warren said.

"Of course. It helps knowing someone with a connection to fashion models." Oliver said.

Scott woke up with a raging hangover. He went to reach for his glasses so he could see, but when he reached for them a woman's hand held them out to him.

It was then that he realized that his life was changed.

Chapter 1 Justice League

Oliver laughed, "You know, I think you would make a great asset to the team I've started."

"Team? What team? How could I be a good asset?" Warren asked confused, as he stretched his wings; they were so cramped in the harness every day that it felt so nice to not have them free.

"So far its only five others beside me that's on it. Anyway remember Lex Luthor?" At Warren's nod, Oliver continued. "He's been created these Project 33.1 places that studies and uses super-powered people as weapons all over the world. My team and I find these and then destroy them."

"You're a mutant?" Warren asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, I'm not, but thanks to my archery skills I'm a good superhero. A.C. however is I guess would be called a mutant. The others, not so much. But others would probably call them mutants." Oliver explained. "And my sister, is one. So, would like to join the Justice League?"

Warren glanced around Oliver's loft and thought for several minutes. After a moment of thinking, Warren glanced up to Oliver and smiled, "Yes." He wanted to be more than just another billionaire… he wanted to help people.

"Great! The team's upstairs," Oliver stated to Warren Worthington the third, leading the way to the private elevator. "You'll like everyone, trust me."

"Whoa!" Bart Allen stopped running in surprise when he saw Oliver and another man with angel wings step into the room.

"Hey Impulse, can you gather everyone? We have a new teammate I want you all to meet." Oliver requested, smiling at Bart's outburst.

"Sure thing, boss." Bart stated and super-speed out of the room to find where the others were off too. He found A.C. and Cyborg watching reruns of Baywatch and Clark and Chloe out on the balcony talking.

"Chloe my beautiful darling," Bart started before Chloe interrupted him with a laugh.

"Bart!"

"Ok, ok… Anyway, Oliver needs us in the main room. He's got an angel with him." Bart stated before zipping away.

Chloe and Clark glanced at each other and shrugged. They both then walked into the main room with the computers and spotted A.C. and Victor walking into the room as well, and Bart leaning against the wall looking tough. Chloe wanted to laugh again but held it in. When she spotted Oliver her eyes widened a little bit as she took in the other man… and his wings.

"Well I definitely didn't think I would ever meet an angel before," Chloe stated out loud, drawing the attention of the said angel to her. Chloe blushed a little as she took in how handsome he was.

"That, my friend, is Chloe Sullivan. She's nice, but can be very blunt sometimes." Oliver stated smirking at Chloe's glare. "Guys, this is Warren Worthington. He's been a friend of mine all my life and he's decided to join the group."

"Awesome," A.C. stated, shaking hands with Warren. "I'm A.C. aka Aquaman."

"Aquaman?" Warren asked, his eyebrows rising.

"He's a fish loving freak," Bart stated, appearing beside Warren before A.C. could reply. "I'm Bart Allen, aka Impulse. Super-speed is my thing." He stated before zipping to the kitchen and made a sandwich before zipping back, taking a bite out of it when he returned. Warren smiled, looking impressed.

"Cool," Warren stated, causing Bart to smirk in triumph.

"Victor Stone, I'm known by Cyborg on missions." Victor stated, shaking hands with Warren. "I have a bionic skeleton."

"And I'm Clark Kent," Clark stated, walking up to Warren and shaking his hands. Warren smiled up at him.

"You don't have an alias?"

"He does, he just isn't a fan of it. Boy Scout, we like to call him on missions." Stated Oliver smirking, Clark glared at him.

"I still think Superman is better," Chloe stated, turning the boys attention to her. She smirked at them.

"Of course you would sidekick," Oliver teased, causing Chloe to glare at him again.

"You know… it has a nice ring to it, much better then Boy Scout which sounds like I'm selling cookies or something." Clark stated, folding his arms.

"Whatever, so what would you like your alias to be Warren?" Oliver stated, changing the subject. "You can have more time, if you want."

"I know the perfect name for him," Chloe stated, perking up. Warren glanced over to her.

"What is it?" He was curious about what it could be.

"Angel." Bart and A.C. started to laugh – even Victor smiled, which caused Chloe to glare daggers at them. "It's not funny. I think it fits him perfectly, and has a nice comfortable sound to it unlike Cyborg and Impulse. Don't get me talking about Green Arrow and Boy Scout. People will love saying they've been saved by an angel, and well he would completely get good publicity."

Clark nodded, "Chloe does have a point."

Oliver agreed. "Yeah, it is a good name, Watchtower, but it's up to Warren."

Warren shrugged, "I don't mind it."

Bart zipped to Warren's side again and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Welcome to the Justice League Angel."

"Angel Saves the Day?" Lois read out load, she scoffed as she read the article before she glanced down to see who had written it. She frowned, before glancing up at her cousin. "Chloe? Why the heck did you write this crap? Bad enough we have Green Arrow crap, now we apparently have an 'Angel' of Metropolis?"

Chloe laughed at her older cousin's words. "It's not crap, besides I was there when it happened." Kind of anyway… Chloe continued silently. "Besides I think this new superhero is very handsome. And come on! You mean you don't like the sound of an angel saving you from danger?"

"Well, I guess saying an angel saved me would be kind of cool, but still. We don't need superheroes… at least if their doing it for publicity."

"Lois, superheroes don't do what they do for publicity, they do it to help people and the world. I mean you've heard of the new Gotham City's hero, the Batman. The only people he probably even talks to is the police department. They can barely even manage a visible photo of him or Green Arrow."

"Fine, fine, whatever… I have to get back to my office and write an article about the new LuthorCorp research organization." Lois stated, hopping off Chloe's desk. "See ya later, cuz!" Lois walked away, passing Clark's desk. "Bye Smallville!"

"Bye Lois!" Clark called, rolling his eyes. Chloe laughed, and strolled over to her best friend's desk and leaned against it.

"So Clark, did you get a chance to read my article about Angel?" Chloe asked, folding her arms over her chest. Clark glanced up at her with a smile.

"Of course I did," Clark stated. "It was pretty good. I think he'll like it."

"Really? Good." Chloe said nodding with a small smile before realizing what he had meant by his statement. Chloe glared at Clark. "I do not like him like that!"

"Sure you do," Clark said with a knowing smirk nodding his head to agree with her.

Chloe glared harder at him, who did not even flinch, unlike other reporters. "I don't!"

"I know you don't, I haven't said anything to suggest otherwise." Clark stated as his smirk widened. Chloe huffed and walked back to her desk. Clark finally let out a laugh before he finished the paper work he was working on.


End file.
